landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Rinkus and Sierra
Appearing only in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, they are originally friends of Pterano, but appear more sinister then their associate, particularly Sierra. They assist in the kidnapping of Ducky, and later attempt to betray Pterano after the "Stone of Cold Fire" turned out to be a powerless meteorite. It is believed that they were burned to death at the end of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire after a volcanic eruption caused the stone to explode; due to the force of the explosion they are last seen careening through the air back to the hollow in the mountain where they had camped the previous night, quite singed and bruised. It is unknown if they survived, however this leaves open the possibility for their return in a sequel if necessary. Many fans believe that they did survive the explosion, as they appear in many fanfics. Interestingly enough, between the angle where they crash into the hollow, and the closeup angle showing them singed and burned (possibly dead), their positions are swapped. The Internet Movie Database once mistook Sierra to be in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, but then he was currently removed from the cast list. Rinkus and Sierra were once announced to appear in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, but this decision was apparently dropped. Rinkus is at first shown to be the more humorous of the trio, as well as seeming rather giddy with his own ideas. He also first appears cowardly under Pterano's temper; however during Pterano's song "Very Important Creature", he is seen convincing Sierra (who seems altogether ready to kill Pterano) that it would be in their own best interests to tolerate their leader long enough to be lead to their prize; as quoted: "Be patient, let him lead us to the stone." This reveals Rinkus to be cleverer and more conniving than first presented and that his "cowardly" nature is just a deception. His name seems to be a play on the name Rhamphorhynchus. Sierra has no trouble revealing his cruelty and mutinous attitude throughout the film. He is shown being rather impatient, always wanting to take immediate action rather than wait. He shows no fear toward Pterano, and repeatedly challenges the latter. On more than one occasion he attempted to physically overthrow Pterano but was always held back by Rinkus, who at the time thought they all wanted the same thing and saw no reason for fighting) It is assumed by many that Sierra is actually a sociopath/psychopath, hiting with his reckless nature, violent temper, having problems with Pterano, his authority leader, pretending to be loyal to gain his goals, feels no pity for anyone, especially the young dinosaurs, for whom he admitted hatred; and always responded to Pterano's sympathy with comments like "So what?" or "Who cares?" His name seems to be a play on the name Ornithocheirus. They both play a similar role to Ozzy & Strut, Rinkus and Strut both being voiced by Rob Paulsen, except more cruel. Also it is left unknown whether either pair survived at the end. Trivia *Rinkus and Sierra are similar to Ozzie and Strut. Category:Flyers Category:Villains Category:One-Movie only characters